This application relates to an application entitled xe2x80x9cTERRAIN AWARENESS SYSTEM HAVING NUISANCE ALARM FILTER FOR USE DURING APPROACHxe2x80x9d by Wallace Kelly and Serdar Uckun, and also relates to another application entitled xe2x80x9cCONDITIONAL HAZARD ALERTING DISPLAYxe2x80x9d, by the same inventors, both of said applications being filed concurrently herewith and assigned to a common assignee, said applications being incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference.
The present invention generally relates to avionics, and more particularly relates to ground proximity warning systems, and even more particularly relates to methods and systems for early notification of potential controlled flight into terrain (CFIT).
In recent years, much effort has been expended in reducing CFIT accidents. Enhanced Ground Proximity Warning Systems (EGPWS) have been used in the industry which combine some of the features of early xe2x80x9cground proxxe2x80x9d systems with GPS positioning and terrain databases.
While these EGPWSs have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. These EGPWSs still are reactive systems in the sense that they react to the current heading, velocity, altitude, and position of the aircraft. They do not anticipate that the aircraft might make an abrupt change in heading during flight, which would then trigger an alarm, but would not provide sufficient advance warning for the pilot to make a well-reasoned corrective action.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for providing advance warnings of potential CFIT situations in an efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for providing advance warning of potential CFIT situations in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize an algorithm in terrain awareness warning systems (TAWS) which anticipates that a pilot might make a course change at some point along a projected flight plan.
It is another feature of the present invention to anticipate both planned and errant course changes.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved efficiency providing advanced warning of potential CFIT situations.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for providing advanced warning of potential CFIT situations, designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in an xe2x80x9cuntimely warning-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the potential for warnings to be issued without sufficient time for the pilot to make a well-reasoned response has been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method including an algorithm which considers potential future course changes when generating terrain awareness warnings.